Hells got a missing demon
by One4TheClassics
Summary: She came in like a tornado she had the most stunning beauty her eyes inhuman, there was attraction but little was known about the strange girl.


She busted through the door, slamming it closed as fast as she had entered, hair covering her face. She had long straight black hair slightly passed her bottom, and her eyes so outstandingly beautiful but something about them inhuman. She wore gray sweats and a tight black tank top but her feet were bare.

"Bar-Keep give me a bottle of the strongest stuff you got!"

She took a seat the woman looked stressed and tired the bar was empty though the Road House was knew as Ellen's old place had been thrashed. The place was slightly shabbier than the last but hunters heard about it soon enough and came in once every while. This was the Winchesters home after all hunts , motels were still frequent but none made them feel as safe then the Road House.

"Alright here you go some nice strong whiskey." Ellen laughed.

Jo swept the floor, crossing the room three hunters sat in the room Dean, Sam and Bobby. A few strangers as well a middle age couple finding directions from Bobby a few truckers. The truckers whooped at the beginning when first seeing Jo but Ellen shut them all down quickly but this knew girl had caught everyone's interest except Bobby and the couple.

"Thanks." She said after a large gulp of whiskey.

"Are you just passing through?" Ellen asked curiously.

"How much do I owe ya?"

Ellen was about to say but a trucker made his way over saying he'd take the bill, the strange girl nodded to him signifying a thank you. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she whispered something in her ear. But all she did was look down. Jo came to the girls side and pushed the guy making him fall to the ground with a large thump and a groan soon following. The guy jumped up starting to threaten her, Ellen brought her shotgun into view he soon rushed back to his group, yelling at them to get a move on leaving there money on the table and heading out.

"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that." Jo said looking down at the girl.

"People shouldn't do a lot of things but it they do." The strange girl replied.

"Names Jo. You alright you ran in here like a bat out of hell?"

"Bar-Keep how much would it cost too stay here for a bit?" The girl asked taking focus off of her.

"How long you plan on staying?"

"I don't know possibly a week maybe a month, longer" The girl said taking another swig of whiskey.

"Well we don't rent out much lets say a week is 150 and a month is 1200.Will that work?"

"Yeah I can pay cash." She said. The girl kept her head down making her face hard to see.

Soon she handed Ellen a large wad of cash, Ellen took it looking it over some nodding.

"Jo when she's down with her drink show her to her room."

"You got it mom." Jo said turning back to the girl.

The girl ignored her and continued with her drink, this girl clearly wanted to be left alone. But Jo was set on finding out more about the stranger in the bar, she sat with the hunters whispering a bet whoever could find out her name first would get 2o bucks, Dean slapped down 20 immediately and Sam took the bet reluctantly. But if neither of them got it Jo got a nice double from each of them. Not really fair but Dean the womanizer he was dead sure he could find out the girls name.

He waltzed over but before he could say anything the girl grabbed her whiskey and moved to the corner, Dean sat down confused at what happened. Sam and Jo cackled at Deans obvious rejection, next it was Sam he made no effort in getting up.

"Hey! What's your name? I'll give you 10 dollars!" Sam shouted.

"Terra." She said plainly.

Dean and Jo looked dumbfounded as Sam took the money and walked over to the girl slamming 10 bucks in front of her face, Sam watched her face for a second catching the girls attention. She looked at him they stared at each other for a second she seemed to realize what he was trying to figure out.

"Sam. Sam Winchester your Jessie's fiancée. I haven't seen you guys in years." She laughed.

The girl, Terra got up and hugged Sam tightly which he gladly returned. Sam caught Dean's eye as if calling his brother over, Dean looked away as if deterred from the beautiful girl. Sam led her over to the table her hair now tucked behind her ear, her eyes had large black bags under them and she looked purely exhausted.

"Terra this is Dean my big brother and you met Jo."

"Nice to meet you. Sam where's Jessie I'm sure I missed the wedding but …Terra stopped her speech as the air became tense and neither one of the brothers met her eye.

"She died in a fire a while ago." Sam said after a deep breath.

The girl said nothing but tiny smile played on her lips, a smile that both boys noticed without missing a beat. Jo didn't understand but thought it was the best moment to show Terra her room, so grabbed and dragged the girl up the creaky steps.

"This is your room." Jo said opening the door.

The girl took it and closed it tightly slamming it in Jo's face. The room was normal enough bed in the corner a large chair a little dusty but comfy, a medium sized dresser against the wall with a large window letting the outside view show. The girls eyes were stricken with fear she broke of the four legs of the desk and put the desk top against the window and closing the large curtains still she did not feel satisfied with it and pushed the dresser against the window as well.

She screamed after turning meeting both Dean and Sam's eyes. But calmed down after a second .

"Yes?" She asked.

"We heard the commotion um what are you doing Terra?" Sam asked confused.

"If you really don't like the light you could have just shut the curtains." Dean said with a smug smile.

"Terra are you alright?" Sam asked concern taking steps towards her.

She hurried to the other side of the room.

"Get out." Was all she said.

"But….Sam tried to continue before she screamed JUST GET OUT!

Sam and his brother got out of the room hearing the clicks of locks behind them.

"She's pretty but strange, like stranger than the kind of things we deal with." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Why? When I first met her she was nothing like the way she is now, she was normal. If that makes sense she laughed a lot and love to go out and party she had graduated before Jess and me she's 27 now just 2 years younger than you Dean. Actually she was a lot like you she love to partied and flirt for free drinks but to her it was more of a game she did it purely for sport. And she had a thing for cars her dad was a mechanic if I remember right an she was great. Jessie always thought of her as a sister or something. If we had grown up some what normal I thought she may have been good for you." Sam said with a sigh.

"From what I saw, I am the normal one." Dean said mocking a spooked face.

"Shut up." Sam laughed punching his brother in the shoulder.

The boys just laughed off the strange encounter they had with Terra but it still bothered them in the corner of there minds. The rest of the night went smooth as the guys just played pool and spoke of potential hunts. And eventually went to bed but something outside made dogs uneasy and things around them eerie. As it was extremely quiet the air became foggy but no one had notice as they were all but asleep.

The next morning they awoke Ellen woke up first, Bobby and Jo later following the bar was cold they suspected it to be just a simple icy morning. Terra woke in her room but refused to get up she shivered knowing the cold sensation well the shivers staining her body , the coldness the shivers were the first step to its arrival the second step was smears of blood on walls and windows, the third was a loud terrified scream. No one saw it, the thing Terra so evidently frightened of had stalked her for months, but only appeared outside he, it never talked to her only watched her with those eyes.

Terra's thoughts disturbed as she heard a loud yell for breakfast, she thought to ignore it if someone hadn't knocked on the door, she pretended to be asleep so she'd be left alone but they hadn't gotten the point as the intruder entered "I know your awake come on Sam wants to see ya." Deans voice drawled out.

Still Terra played dead , but Dean would not take no as an answer he picked her up with her still rolled in the blanket and walked out of the room. Terra became alarmed and started to struggle from him grasp letting a few growls let loose but her head was covered with the blanket and she didn't know where out was, so she just kept kicking and throwing her arms. Dean just laughed from where he was till she kicked him in the jaw but that didn't stop him from keeping his smug smile plastered thick on his face.

Finally he put her down on too a chair she still couldn't see but at least stopped fighting long enough for Dean to uncover her too see her face covered with her own hair he laughed as he tried to find her eyes.

Once he saw them he couldn't help but stare her eyes were black like a demons but seconds later they were a brownish reddish color only confusing him more.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey." He replied

There moment broken as pancakes sat on the table followed by bacon an eggs. Dean sat back with Sam, Jo, Bobby and Ellen sat with them it was quiet at first as everyone piled food on to the plates. Terra took a few pieces of bacon and was done.

"Don't you eat?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I just don't want anymore pancakes or eggs been living off them for months."

"Really so that's your R.V outside? Are you just traveling or what?" Sam asked hungrily.

"No just heading somewhere, that R.V had been my home for the last few months."

"Oh where you heading?" Sam asked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The loud screech echoed in there ears the screams sounded of a women's, Terra was calm and made no sign to notice it. The others looked concern of what happened soon arming themselves with weapons running to the outdoors. "What the hell?" Deans voice said.

They had found the view blood spilled on to the outside walls of the bar, the truckers from last night bodies had appeared hardly even hidden under the steps, they all looked around wondering what had happen a laugh filled the air lasting for what seemed like hours but really only lasted minutes once it dispersed they returned to the inside as body got rid of the bodies with Ellen.

They had expected to see a frightened girl sitting or maybe hiding under the table but no one was there, Terra moved herself behind the bar serving herself a Flirtini (vodka, champagne, lime juice and pineapple juice).

"Its 8 am, bit early for drinking isn't it?" Jo asked.

"Its 1 35 pm in Beijing. Besides its never to early for a nice Flirtini." Terra laughed.

"Did you hear the scream see the bodies?" Dean asked.

"Heard the scream. I never go outside, and when I do its usually less than a minute." She said boredly taking a sip every now and then.

Dean said nothing but pulled something, a gun out of his back pocket pointing it directly at Terra, the colt.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam said panicked.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird a stranger shows up, that knows you, a scream doesn't bother her at least a bit and even hearing about corpses she doesn't flinch. Not even 10 minutes ago her eyes were like that demon chicks." Dean yelled.

"That's a little condescending Dean."

"Ruby. Is this some freaking demon gathering?!" Dean yelled again.

"I see you got the colt back from dear Bella." She taunted.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked storming in with Bobby.

"Its okay she's on her side." Bobby spoke.

Without another word Terra jumped over the counter and sprinted up to her room at first they didn't notice but Terra found a way to snake Ellen's rifle while running. They all followed her up Ruby just watching in amusement. As a few shots rang out of the gun towards them.

"Damn Sam what kind of girls did you meet at school?!" Dean yelled. Shooting a gun with salt hollows. Ruby getting bored stepped in front of Deans gun letting her full black eyes show, she walked towards Terra only to have the gun thrown at her while Terra made a break for it tearing down the wood from the window and breaking it open with her hand. As she was about to jump out Ruby threw her to the ground by grabbing her neck.

"This should be some fun, just for now I'll tell this to you Dean don't kill her until the real demon is exposed." Ruby laughed, and with that vanished.

Sam helped Terra up though she didn't really want it, he forced her up to see her feet were bloody as well as her hands from the broken glass at the window.

"I think its time you told us the truth." Bobby spoke out.


End file.
